looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters
Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters is a game for PlayStation and Microsoft Windows. It was released in 2000 by Infogrames Entertainment, SA. Plot While on duty as the top pest controller for "Jet Age Pest Control," Daffy Duck accidentally breaks Granny's time regulator and is thrown back in time with the core of this machine, a precious Time Gem. It's up to Bugs Bunny and the Taz to bring back this Time Gem and restore order to time. To do so, this unlikely pair will have to travel through four different eras in time and will come up against some of the toughest adversaries around such as: Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Babba Chop, and Count Bloodcount. Locations Granwich * Granny and the Time Regulator are situated here; all 4 time era portals are situated here as well. Each portal has a special door representing each time era. The name is a parody of Greenwich, England Aztec * In the ancient world of the Aztecs, search the temples, play funny games like "pelota" or "catch the monkeys" and meet the first era boss- the might Yosemite Sam! Viking * Visit the Viking Village and solve puzzles like "village statues" or play short games like "ring-and-roll" until you open the boss's lair and there....meet the terrible Viking boss, Elmer Fudd! Arabia * Enter the magical world of the Arabian era. Rescue genies, avoid snakes, and....dance! Yes, dance! Prepare to face the mighty guardian of the thieves' treasure: Babba Chop! Be careful.......because Babba chops! Transylvania * This is your very last destination. Visit the spooky world of Count Bloodcount, lord of this era. Play rugby with huge monsters, visit Zoovania, and even swap bodies to complete a crazy mission in the frightening Transylvanian village. Beat the Count and get the Time Gem back for Granny! Official Description Everyone's favorite cartoon character is back and he is Lost in Time....again! Now, he must help fix Granny's Time Regulator. Bugs is wise, agile, and can perform a wide array of moves. Use him for the missions that require precise or sneaky control. Walkthrough Characters Taz is here as Granny's sidekick/apprentice/"pet." Granny has sent him to help Bugs in his quest. Of course, he doesn't totally sympathize with Bugs (he really loves rabbit...for dinner!). Some of Taz's wild characteristics will be useful for tasks such as picking up and pushing really heavy objects or using his tornado spin to break through stuff. Unfortunately, he is too unpredictable to accomplish missions that require stealth and delicacy. Granny acts as the guide and mentor in the adventure. In addition to teaching special moves, she reveals information and hints to guide you in the quest via the magic mirror. Because she must keep an eye on the Time Regulator, she can't directly participate in the adventure. Her title is "Granny Time," a parody of Father Time. Tweety is another of Granny's pets. He acts as a messenger when Granny wants to talk to Bugs and Taz. When they see him, they must get close to him and simply press the "action" button. Tweety will then put them in contact with Granny. Daffy Duck, the primary antagonist of the game. Aware that he can now travel through time using the Time Gem and become rich with all those treasures, he will roam the different eras to get as much as he can. Sometimes, he will also beg Bugs to save him from big enemies chasing him. For the majority of the time, Daffy is more of an annoyance than a real enemy. Bugs must get his hands on the precious Time Gem before Daffy causes any more trouble. Bosses *'Gruesome Gorilla': The gorilla who rules the Baboon Realm of the Aztec Era. He's not terribly friendly and enjoys throwing things, especially at other people. *'Yosemite Sam': An Aztec king with a bad temper. Upon the heroes arrival to his temple, his temper flares when Daffy tricks him and escapes. *'Elmer Fudd': A Viking of high political stance. Elmer's costume is a reference to "What's Opera, Doc?" *'Babba Chop': An Arabian (Guardian of the Thieves Treasure) who will chop anything in his path! *'Count Bloodcount': A seemingly friendly vampire with a desire for blood. Beat him and recover the Time Gem! Boss Locations *'Aztec'- Yosemite Sam/Gruesome Gorilla *'Viking'- Elmer Fudd *'Arabian Nights'- Babba Chop *'Transylvania'- Count Bloodcount Stages *'Aztec': Golden City; Baboon Realm; Sacred Ride; Sam's Temple. *'Viking': Shore Village; Moon Valley; Shield Race; Elmer's Domain. *'Arabian': Sunset Alleys; Royal Gardens; Carpet Chase; Babba's Cave. *'Transylvania': Ghost Town; Zoovania; Haunted River; Count's Castle. Looney References * Daffy's role as a exterminator, (And his van having "Jet Age Pest Control" written on it) is a reference to the short "It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House" * Baba Chop's character was based on the Hassan Chop character from "Ali Baba Bunny". * Elmer Fudd's Viking-like character was inspired by the cartoon, "What's Opera, Doc?" * Gruesome Gorilla, who appeared in the classic cartoons "Gorilla My Dreams", "Hurdy-Gurdy Hare", and "Apes of Wrath", was used as a mini-boss in the game. * Count Bloodcount from "Transylvania 6-5000" was used for the final boss of the game. Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Category:Windows games Category:Video games Category:2000 Category:Looney Tunes Games